I Will Protect You 2
by loverofyaoi
Summary: Ed thinks about the times that he has had and how his little brother has always been there to back him up. And when push comes to shove, love shall always come through for the Elric Brothers.


**_I Will Protect You…_**

PG

Show: Full Metal Alchemist

Pairing: Ed x Al (Armor)

AN: Hello fellow Yaoi fans! I hope that you like this story and its meaning. Oh, by the way, I don't own Ed, Al, or any of the Full Metal cast. If I did, there would be a lot more yaoi in the world. Thanks and enjoy!

Summary: Ed thinks about the times that he has had and how his little brother has always been there to back him up. And when push comes to shove, love shall always come through for the Elric Brothers.

* * *

As I stare out the window as the countryside flashes by, my mind begins to wander as I think of all of the hardships that we have had to endure. Sure it was hard and the road has been long, but you have always been there to back me up and encourage me. If I had started this journey by myself, I probably would have died on my first mission. But why am I thinking this? You're always going to be there for me and I will too. 

"…ther, Brother, BROTHER!" you shout at me, snapping me out of my daydream.

"I'm awake! Al, do you have to be so loud!" I complain, finally tearing my eyes away from the window to look at you.

"Well, if you would just answer me the first time instead of ignoring me then I wouldn't have to shout, now isn't that right, Brother?" you say, laughing a little as I start to fume.

"OH…! You're impossible!" I say, and turn away from you back towards the window.

"What's wrong Brother? You seem distracted. Is something bothering you?" you ask, always concerned about me and never about yourself.

"I was just thinking about how far the two of us have come and how much we have gained on our quest for the Philosopher's Stone. And how I have accomplished so much just because you are here with me Al," I say, turning back to look at you. You turn your gaze away from me as if you are embarrassed by what I have just said.

"You don't mean that Brother. You're a State Alchemist; you can do everything and anything. You don't need me around all the time, just being a bother to you. I can't even be of use to you so why didn't you just leave me back at Central?" you say, tears in your voice since you have lost the ability to cry ever since I transmuted your soul into the suit of armor that now acts as your body.

I get up and walk over to you, turning your head towards me.

"How could you ever think that Al? If it hadn't been for your support and your love for your dim-witted older brother, I wouldn't have lasted for as long as I have and you should know that by now. There is no me without you; it would just be a half-existence."

A faint blush appears upon your face, hardly noticeable but I see it nonetheless. You push my hand away and pull me into your embrace. At first I am shocked, you've never showed this much affection before, but I slowly relax into your touch, feeling content for the first time in what seems like forever.

"I don't think that I could have survived without you either. You're the most important thing in my life since Mom died. I never want to be apart from you Brother. Please promise me that you'll never leave me alone," you say, clutching me even tighter to yourself as if I am your anchor in the world.

I pull you back away from me and stare into your eyes and clasp my hands with yours.

"As Mom is my witness, Al, I promise that I will never leave you alone. No matter how hard life gets or how many times I fall and have to get back up, you will always be by my side, as it was intended to be from the beginning. You're my baby brother and I will always be there for you and I hope that you will do the same for me. Al… I love you…" I trail off and look down.

Your hands let go of mine and for a moment, I think that you are going to recoil from me. But, to my surprise you raise your hand and clasp my chin, bringing my face up to yours and you press your metal lips to mine. My eyes fly open but then I relax and lean into your cold kiss, slowly being warmed up by my heat. You pull away and I am left breathless. Silent tears course down your cheeks as you look at me.

"I'll always be there for you Brother, I promise…" you say, pulling me into your lap and stroking my hair.

I lean my head on your shoulder and look up at you, smiling.

"Thank you Little Brother… I will protect you…Forever…" reaching up and wiping away your tears…

_Owari_

_

* * *

_

AN: Well, that was an experience. I hope that you liked reading this story as much as I had fun writing it. This is my first story so please be gentle. Click on that little button in the corner and review! Thank you very much, My Pets...


End file.
